Eternal
by ReveAbattre
Summary: Sequel to Gone: The broken spirit of a princess finds its redemption in the only way possible.


Disclaimer: Voltron belongs to the wonderful people at WEP.  
  
By: Jeny  
  
Eternal Sequel to Gone  
  
  
  
I look at the reflection in the mirror and wince at what I see. A beautiful young woman, still in the prime of her youth; with a fair complexion, silken locks, and bee-stung ruby red lips. That is not what should be reflected back. That woman should be haggard, worn, and ready to meet death. But, as they say, appearances can be deceiving.  
  
Last night I made the ultimate betrayal of two hearts: my love's and mine. I allowed myself final defeat, and Lotor final victory. At some point in my lonely nights, I felt that he had already won, so why continue to give myself unbearable pain by continuing to fight a lost cause?  
  
I submitted and allowed myself the brief fantasy that I would have freedom of final submission and surrender, small compensation as it was of not having the toll of continual resistance hanging over my head.  
  
He had laid final claim to my body, ravaged and pummeled it with his form of savage, barbaric love- making. I laid there, merely a vessel for his pleasure. I don't believe that he guessed the reasons for my capitulation, for if he had, it would have caused far more anger in him than my tired body was able to handle.  
  
Yet, this terrible morning after, I realize that I had made the wrong choice. That blessed insignificant relief I had hoped and prayed for did not come. If possible, a searing guilt and anger at what I had done ran through my blood.  
  
It was an ironic time for the Allura of old to be rearing her head; to be showing the last vestige of stubbornness and pride that had been reserved. I honestly had thought that it had all been beaten and drained from my body. But I guess not. A part of me still clung to my old ideals. I had truly given in and therefore betrayed everything that I had ever fought for.  
  
My soul still had no hope, but I had realized something to fight for once again. I could fight for my soul. If I continued my submission to Lotor, I was lost. My resolve to resist him had been re-affirmed. By denying him my body, I would deny him eternity. The emptiness that had pervaded my soul, and the nothingness I had started to slip into, vanished. I had let Lotor win the battle but I could not allow him the war. He conquered me, but shall not have me.  
  
I crossed the elaborate bedroom that he had bestowed upon me and opened a silver jewelry case. Inside, lay a gleaming golden, jewel-encrusted dagger. One of my serving girls who had followed me from Arus had smuggled it to me. I carefully drew it from the case and held it up, the light from the window sending shafts of rainbows glinting off the polished edges.  
  
I hid the dagger within the folds of my skirt and awaited Lotor for a final time.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The door opened and a tall, dashing, and cruel figure stepped through. He caught sight of me standing by my bed, his smile quickly turning to lecherous thoughts and a tell tale glint in his eyes. He slowly stalked towards me and came upon me, mere inches from my place by the bed.  
  
He grasped my shoulders and forced my chin up with one hand. For the first time in months, I met him eye to eye, allowing him to see what I truly felt. His eyes widened with realization at the truth my eyes held. He suddenly saw that he could never possess me in any way. He made a move, what the move was going to be, I shall never know.  
  
It was as if I was suddenly watching from a vantage point outside my own body. His body jerked, and his hand left my shoulders abruptly. Lotor staggered back and stared at me with horror and revulsion in his stare, a strange gurgling coming from his open mouth.  
  
I had fallen back against the bed, back into a pool of crimson. my own blood. The dagger protruded from my stomach, where I had embedded it so that Lotor knew I preferred death to ever being his.  
  
And ever so slowly, the sight of him towering over me faded. Finally there was blissful nothingness. My final thought was of finally being able to see my beloved once again, eternal love.  
  
The End 


End file.
